Nakata Kenta
Nakata Kenta (中田健太) (Dub: Ken Nakata) is a recurring support character in Inazuma Eleven. He's a first year student from Mikage Sennou who may be related to Orpheus captain Hidetoshi Nakata due to the fact they share the same surname. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Nothing is possible for this soon to be brilliant detective."'' Background Kenta lived in Yokohama when he grew up. His father is a retired soccer player and taught his son how to play. To his surprise, Kenta took enjoyment while playing despite the fact his father thought he’d be better at something else. When he was 9, Kenta was playing with a group of school friends until a strange man came and kidnapped one of his friends, threatening to kill him if there was any sudden movement. He then fled with his hostage. Kenta went after them and got into a bitter struggle with the kidnapper. He and his friend managed to escape unscathed leading to the arrest of the kidnapper. This triggered the idea that he dreams to be a detective. Eventually his family moved to Tokyo because of his father’s new job. Kenta enrolled into Mikage Sennou where he is studying at while pursuing his dream at the same time. Appearance Kenta has tanned skin with brown hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. His casual attire that he often wears is comprised of a yellow collared t-shirt under a royal blue sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, grey trousers and light blue trainers. Personality An honest and kind person who’s detective skills help him solve a lot of problems even the most simple ones. However he does have a habit to over think that causes him to make mistakes every now and then. He hates those who lie to him even if he is bad at lying himself and takes justice seriously. He is willing to help out anyone in anyways he could and is very loyal to his friends and family. Plot TBC Hissatsu TBC Relationships Nakata Haruki – Father Suzuki Yoko – Mother Nakata Hidetoshi – Possible relative Quotes TBC Trivia *Kenta's dream job was inspired by Shinichi Kudo, the protagonist of the long-running murder-mystery anime Detective Conan also known as Case Closed in the dub version. *His seiyuu, Junko Minagawa is renowned for providing the Japanese voice of Ryoma Echizen who is the protagonist of another sports anime called The Prince of Tennis. *While in the dubbed version Steve Staley did the voice of Eiji Kikumaru, a supporting character of the same anime. Steve is also famous for the voices of Toshiro Hitsugaya in Bleach and Neji Hyuuga in Naruto. *Kenta respects Mikage Sennou's soccer club and addresses everyone as "-senpai" including it's captain Sugimori Takeshi. Signature More to be updated as the plot develops. This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Male Category:1st Year Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Fanmade Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Male Category:1st Year Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Fanmade Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Male Category:1st Year Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven